Mole People
In Mole People, people who live under New York City become the scapegoats for a series of power outages caused by ancient demons. Cast Energy and Lightning Demon Garrett Miller Eduardo Rivera Roland Jackson Slimer Kylie Griffin Persefineathious' Father Fonseca Nancy Morrison Egon Spengler Persefineathious Sub Dwellers Level 4 Flyer Oral Cyclops Moon Floater Crawler Fear Itself ghost Janine Melnitz Equipment Modified Hard Hats Proton Pack Particle Thrower Proton Cannister Proton Pistol Trap P.K.E. Meter Spengler's Spirit Guide Ecto-1 Locations 135th Street Subway Firehouse Sub Dweller City Times Square Empire State Building Plot Near the 135 Street Subway Station, a quartet of flying demons flew past a subway train. The lights inside went out and the passengers panicked. The demons drained the train of its power and looked inside at the people. At the Firehouse, the final minute of a New York Knicks game was on TV. Garrett, Eduardo, Roland, and Slimer cheered on the Knicks while Kylie read. The Knicks got in a steal. Slimer tossed a basketball around, knocked over Kylie's lamp, and hit the TV. Both went out. Everyone scolded Slimer. Kylie clarified it was a power outage. Everything came back on but the game was over. The announcer declared it was something so amazing you would only see it once in a lifetime. Roland walked away to check if the computers lost any data. Eduardo, Slimer, and Garrett heard police sirens and looked out the window. Police officers were running down into the subway station across the street. Garrett and Eduardo ran off to check out the action. The subway passengers harassed by the demons were being escorted away. A man in a robe was arrested. A Tribune reporter named Fonseca asked an officer for a comment. The officer revealed the perpetrator and his friends lived down in the tunnels and shorted out the whole subway line. After they both walked away, a bum told Eduardo and Garrett it was demons, not the Mole People. Garrett was skeptical of the bum's sanity but suggested an investigation to be on the safe side. Eduardo spotted Channel 8's Nancy Morrison. A short time later, Kylie was not thrilled about watching the Channel 8 news because she disliked the anchor. Eduardo implored her to keep watching. Egon presented the guys with a modified hard hat he designed back in 1985 for the original team. Kylie was annoyed to see Eduardo and Garrett behind Nancy on the news. The incident was one in a series of power outages attributed to the Mole People who live under the city. Elsewhere, the four demons drained power from a terminal. The power cut again. Slimer arrived with a lit candle but he was startled by something. Kylie hit the light on Egon's hard hat. There was a girl huddled near the state of Peter. Eduardo thought she was a demon at first. The girl asked if the light could be turned off. Garrett realized she was one of the Mole People. The girl stated they preferred to be called Sub Dwellers and the only difference was they chose to live under the city. Garrett asked why. The girl simply replied it was always like that then asked the Ghostbusters why they lived above ground. They pondered. Eduardo replied because they were normal. Kylie chided him and asked what her name was. The girl introduced herself as "Persefineathious." Egon noted it was a mouthful and asked what her friends called her. She replied "Steffi." Steffi revealed the man arrested was her father. She explained her people weren't responsible for the outages. Eduardo cut her off and stated it was the demons. Steffi was surprised he knew. Eduardo introduced himself as the most famous scientist in New York. Steffi knew all about the Ghostbusters from watching TV and called Eduardo on his lie. Roland was surprised they had TV. Steffi retorted her people weren't savages. Kylie realized Steffi wanted their help to prove to the authorities her father was innocent. Garrett turned on the light and put on the hard hat then asked her to lead the way. The Ghostbusters followed Steffi underground. They came to a set of tracks and followed it down to a broken down wall. They looked in awe at the Sub Dweller's city. Steffi called out for everyone to come out of their homes. An elderly woman scolded Steffi for bringing "Sun Watchers" to the city. Steffi defended herself. They could help stop the demons. Two Sub Dwellers were nearly electrocuted in the South Tunnel. The elder stated the Sun Watchers took her father away. Garrett interjected and presented the team as the solution, not the problem. Roland reiterated they could help exonerate the Sub Dwellers. Kylie added the authorities would then have to free Steffi's father. The elder ordered Steffi to send them back to their world. The ceiling above them started to crumble. Kylie got a reading on her P.K.E. Meter. She and the others headed onto a track and followed it to a concentrated energy source. They ran into Steffi. Garrett asked her to stay put and leave it to the professionals. Steffi obliged but asked how they were going to find their way back. Roland noted she had a point. They reached the door to a Transformer Terminal for the subway system. Roland kicked the door open. The four demons were inside. They were feeding off the power lines and getting bigger. Garrett ordered them to step away from the power lines but they just stared at him. They opened fire on the demons. One fired electricity at Eduardo and propelled him into a wall. Kylie and Roland were blasted next. Garrett tried to fend them off by himself but was blasted by all four. Steffi tackled him out of the way. Garrett commended Steffi on her recklessness. Kylie ordered everyone to shoot one demon at a time. It worked and the demons flew away. Steffi and Eduardo helped Garrett back up on his wheelchair. Garrett offered to jump anyone's car. Steffi asked if it was over. Kylie wasn't so sure. They still had to identify the demons to know what they were dealing with. Back at the Firehouse, in the office area, Egon booted up his CD ROM version of Spengler's Spirit Guide as he poured some coffee. Energy Sucking Demons (ESD's) were quite a wide field of entities. Slimer asked for some coffee, too. Egon poured him some but tried to warn him it was still hot. Slimer drank it all and turned red hot. As the team searched the demon browser, Slimer flew back and forth in a panic. Kylie found an entry on Power Demons. Egon paraphrased the entry. They were documented on Paleolithic cave paintings and said to bond with lightning in order to energize themselves and steal peoples' souls. Eduardo was concerned. Garrett spooked him. Roland wandered what they were doing under the city. Egon theorized the Ice Age arrived and lightning storms ceased. As a result, the demons went underground where they lay dormant for several thousand years and recently awoke. The Ghostbusters filled in the dots. Egon then revealed a lightning storm was due to hit the city in the next few days based on the precipitation in the air. Slimer drank several cups of water and cooled off finally. Roland declared they needed Steffi to lead them back underground so they could finish off the demons. Garrett asked where she was. Janine and Steffi entered the Firehouse. Steffi was incognito in "Sun Watcher" attire so she could attend her father's bail hearing. Since she was blind in daylight, Steffi asked Garrett if he could take her to the courthouse. Garrett played it cool and agreed to help. Later that day, they passed by a flower shop. Steffi stopped to admire the flowers. She noted they were beautiful. Garrett agreed. He bought Rocky's pizza for lunch. Steffi admitted she loved the city - the smells, the sounds, and the sun on her face. She mused after her father was freed, maybe Garrett could show her more of New York City. Garrett agreed to. The hearing began. Steffi's father was brought into the courtroom. Steffi called out to him. He was astonished to see her. The judge declared case #1427 was in order. She charged Steffi's father of reckless endangerment and destruction of public property. She set the bail at $10,000. Steffi yelled her father was innocent. The judge moved along to the next case. Outside the courthouse, Garrett promised the Ghostbusters would clear this mess up. They overheard three police officers talking. The judge issued a warrant for the arrest of the Mole People. One of the other cops couldn't believe it. He believed the Mole People never caused any trouble. The other cop agreed but stated someone had to take the fall. Garrett scooped up Steffi and took off for the subway. Steffi pointed him to a shortcut, a sewer grate. The police descended underground. Steffi and Garrett reached the city first. Steffi tried to warn everyone but the elderly woman accused her of being a traitor and leading the police to them. Garrett tried to hold off the officers but they chased after the Sub Dwellers. A group of Sub Dwellers came face to face with the Power Demons and ran back in the opposite direction. The demons then chased after the officers then flew up to the surface. They arrived in Times Square and attacked with bolts of electricity. Garrett found a pay phone and called up the Firehouse. An out of control big rig almost hit Steffi but Garrett pulled her out of the way. Ecto-1 arrived. The team was astonished at all the destruction caused by the ESD residue. Kylie couldn't get anything on the P.K.E. Meter but guessed the demons were after a bigger source of electricity. Garrett was relieved the cops saw the demons for Steffi's father's sake. Roland noted lightning clouds forming. Kylie thought aloud where the demons would go for lightning. Roland and Kylie guessed the Empire State Building. Sure enough, the demons were flying up to the building's spire. The Ghostbusters ran in. Steffi wished them luck but mostly for Garrett. They took an elevator up to the observation tower and angered several visitors in the process. As the doors opened up to the deck, several people ran into the elevator. Roland noticed the lightning never struck the spire yet. They opened fire on the demons but they were too big. Roland instructed everyone to switch to maximum pulse. However, lightning struck and the demons were completely energized. Roland got an idea to shoot the lightning before it struck the demons. Kylie realized it would infuse them with proton energy. They timed their shot and fired. The plan worked and Kylie trapped the demons. Some time later down in a subway tunnel, Steffi and the Ghostbusters waited. Two officers brought Steffi's father. Steffi and her father hugged but realized he was ill. He assured her he was fine and asked how she got the charges dropped. Steffi presented Garrett and the Ghostbusters to him. Garrett liked the billing. Steffi's father thanked him. Garrett asked if Steffi could stay up on the surface for awhile. He asked Steffi if that's what she wanted. Steffi declined the offer on account she wanted to take care of her father. Steffi kissed Garrett on the cheek and bid goodbye to everyone. Eduardo and Roland noticed how sad Garrett was and suggested some Rocky's on the way back. Garrett turned them down and rolled away. He doubled back and decided on taking them up on one slice. Quotes Trivia *Susan Blu, the series dialogue director, is the guest voice actor once again. *Egon presents helmets designed for a Carlsbad Caverns bust that took place in 1985 and off screen during The Real Ghostbusters.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Mole People (1997) (DVD ts. 03:19-03:25, 03:26-03:30). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "I designed these back in '85 for the original team in order to do a little spectral spelunking...We were investigating an outbreak of demonic activity in Carlsbad Caverns." **The helmets appear to be the same ones used by Egon Spengler, Ray Stantz, and Winston Zeddemore on Ghostbusters II when they attempted to locate the source of Mood slime underground and in "The Magnificent Five" *Garrett gets a love interest in this episode. *As Persefineathious mentions, she is named after the Greek queen of the underworld, Persephone.Persefineathious (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Mole People (1997) (DVD ts. 04:47-04:53). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Persefineathious says: "I was named after the queen of the underworld in Greek mythology." *When Egon and the Extreme Ghostbusters go through Spengler's Spirit Guide to identify the Energy Demons, they skim past files of various entities. Two of them were from past episodes and reveal new information: **The Fear Itself ghost from "Fear Itself" **One of Cohila's Crawler bugs from "The Crawler" *Garrett buys Steffi pizza from Rocky's, possibly in reference to Rocky's Pizzeria on Second Avenue. *The CD Rom version of Spengler's Spirit Guide was currently at version 2.1 *Eduardo recites a version of the unofficial USPS worker motto of the United States Postal Service.Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Mole People (1997) (DVD ts. 15:41-15:47). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Be it rain, sleet, or snow, the Ghostbusters always get their ghost. That's our motto." **The unofficial motto is, "Neither snow nor rain nor heat nor gloom of night stays these couriers from the swift completion of their appointed rounds." *Eduardo mentions King Kong at the sight of the demons scaling the Empire State Building.Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Mole People (1997) (DVD ts. 16:28-16:31). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Oh, man. They're doing the King Kong bit!" References Gallery Episode Screen Caps MolePeopleEpisode01.jpg MolePeopleEpisode02.jpg MolePeopleEpisode03.jpg MolePeopleEpisode04.jpg MolePeopleEpisode05.jpg MolePeopleEpisode06.jpg MolePeopleEpisode07.jpg MolePeopleEpisode08.jpg MolePeopleEpisode09.jpg MolePeopleEpisode10.jpg MolePeopleEpisode11.jpg MolePeopleEpisode12.jpg MolePeopleEpisode13.jpg MolePeopleEpisode14.jpg MolePeopleEpisode15.jpg MolePeopleEpisode16.jpg MolePeopleEpisode17.jpg MolePeopleEpisode18.jpg MolePeopleEpisode19.jpg MolePeopleEpisode20.jpg Collages and Edits UndergroundTerminalinMolePeopleepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SubDwellerCityinMolePeopleepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CityLandscapeinMolePeopleepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' EmpireStateBuildinginMolePeopleepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinMolePeopleepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Category:EGB Episode